Transformers: War of the Dinobots
An unidentified meteor is due to impact on Earth, and Chip Chase asks the Autobots to investigate. Fearing that its energy potential could be used by the Decepticons, Optimus Prime calls in the Dinobots for help. At Decepticon HQ, Megatron is watching video footage of the Dinobots and raging about how the dim-witted robots have defeated his warriors time and again. Megatron orders Soundwave to find their weaknesses. After the meteor crash-lands, the Autobots take a sample back to their headquarters and leave the Dinobots to guard the crash site. Impressed that they are following orders, Prime decides to order Ratchet and Wheeljack to build two more Dinobots with Spike and Chip's help. At the meteor site, Soundwave scans the Dinobots' brains while in hiding and reports back to Megatron. The Decepticon leaders declares Grimlock is arrogant, Slag is violent, and Sludge is stupid. He vows to use those weaknesses against the Dinobots. Megatron's forces arrive at the meteorite's location, and after the Dinobots trash the Seekers, Megatron comes forth and feigns humility. He wonders aloud why the Dinobots, as powerful as they are, follow a weaker leader such as Optimus Prime. Because of Megatron's powerful logic, Grimlock and the Dinobots are convinced to rebel against Prime, and the Decepticons take the meteorite. At the Autobot base, Prime and Ratchet oversee construction of two new Dinobots: Snarl and Swoop. During this, Wheeljack discovers the meteorite's energy is highly unstable. Trailbreaker manages to encase the fragment in a force field just before it detonates. Fearing a huge explosion, Optimus Prime rushes out alone to warn the Dinobots. At the base, Wheeljack has Snarl and Swoop do a test run of their powers. Bluestreak, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Prowl attempt to stop the new Dinobots, but get their cans soundly kicked. Prime arrives at the crash site and is attacked by the Dinobots. Though Optimus puts up a good fight, the Autobot leader is unable to defeat the Dinobots by himself and is knocked out. However, Grimlock doesn't kill him or let the others hurt Prime further, a restraint that Prime attributes to their Autobot training. The Dinobots instead take Prime to the Decepticons. At Autobot HQ, Spike and Chip are concerned because Optimus hasn't reported in. Teletraan 1 alerts Wheeljack that the meteorite has been moved and is about ready to blow. Snarl and Swoop are sent to stop it. While the Decepticons form energon cubes from the volatile meteorite energy, Starscream grows concerned by the meteorite's unstable nature. When Grimlock, Slag and Sludge arrive, Megatron is angered that they didn't kill Prime, but is soon distracted as the energon cubes detonate. Swoop and Snarl arrive, and the two new Dinobots fight the old Dinobots to a standstill in a vicious battle. During the battle, the meteorite visually destabilizes, and just before it explodes, Prime pushes Grimlock to safety. Realizing that Prime is both strong and has concern for his troops, Grimlock orders the Dinobots to attack Megatron. The Decepticons retreat, and Grimlock asks for Prime's forgiveness as the other Autobots arrive. However, Optimus Prime merely declares that the meteorite menace is over and they should go home. Category:Transformers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction